This invention relates generally to a method and structure for managing cable media in computer rack system hardware installations.
While the invention is not so limited, it is especially useful in network computer equipment applications where large numbers of mixed cable media must be connected to network equipment. Network equipment components are typically mounted in open racks or closed cabinets. The various components are interconnected to each other electronically to thereby form a network computer system by xe2x80x9ccable media.xe2x80x9d Exemplary cable media include copper wiring and fiber-optic cabling. A typical network hardware installation requires a large number of individual cables, and management of this cable media is required in order to ensure access to the individual network components. The more cables that must be moved to gain access to a component, the longer the time periods required to service or replace equipment. The large number and volume of unorganized cables in a typical prior art hardware installation physically interferes with access to the components. Moreover, in the process of moving cables aside to reach the adapters, one may also inadvertently cause difficult-to-isolate partial cable disconnects, further slowing maintenance and repair activities. Accordingly, the increased time requirements involved in servicing computer hardware utilizing no cable management or prior art cable management systems increases the downtime of the hardware itself when service is required, which is a significant problem since when a device supports mission-critical functions. What is needed is a cable media management structure and method that organizes cable media in a way that minimizes the numbers of cables that must be moved or otherwise manipulated in order to gain access to the network components.
Another problem in the use of cable management media is the space required for the installation of the media. The more rack or cabinet space required for the cable management system, the less space available for network components themselves. Similarly, there may not be sufficient space on a rack or in a cabinet to install all of the cable management components required for adequate cable management. Accordingly a space-efficient cable management system is also desired.
Lastly, an additional problem is managing cable media without damaging individual cables. This problem is of a particular concern in the handling of fiber-optic cabling, which has a high failure rate in network hardware installation applications. The glass core of fiber-optic cables will crack and break if they are not kept from bending more than a specified bend radiusxe2x80x94typically 1.5 inches.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and structure for a cable management solution that provides superior organization of cable media by organizing the cables so that a minimum number of cables must be moved or handled in order to service a component. The structure and method must take up a minimal amount of rack or cabinet real estate. And the management solution must protect the cable media from damage, in particular fiber-optic media. It is also preferred that the system organize the cables into discrete groupings readily identifiable and associated with each specific hardware component, thereby providing rapid identification of the associated cable media and speeding up the servicing time period.
A method and structure for managing computer hardware cable media is provided, featuring a support having a frontal face, at least one flange, and at least one curved surface projecting from the support frontal face for receiving and guiding cable media. The curved surface has a radius sufficiently large enough to receive and redirect cable media by bending the cable media without cracking or causing other damage to the cable media. The flange is connected to a computer rack system rail so that support is overlapping at least one hardware component connected to the computer rack system, thereby allowing a portion of the rack space occupied by the flange and the support to be utilized by other hardware components and increasing the effective usable space of the rack system. Cable media are received onto the curved surface, redirected by bending along the curved surface, and ultimately distributed in discrete bundles of cable media to hardware devices. The discrete bundles of cable media are spaced from any other cable media, so that the bundle of cable media may be disconnected from its associated hardware device or otherwise manipulated by hand without disturbing any other cable media.